


company now

by uforock



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Post-Canon, book 2 episode 9/10 spoilers, nb lesbian lake because i said so.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uforock/pseuds/uforock
Summary: Lake sat by the water for a long, long time. The shore felt like an in-between. She was off the train, she was finally free. No more running from the Flecs, no more mirroring Tulip… She could be her own person!But… she didn’t really know how to be her own person.
Relationships: Jesse (Infinity Train) & Mirror Tulip | Lake (Infinity Train)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 164





	company now

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/PJBtUAG8e5s title from this!! that finale though... its free fanfic estate  
> also its not talked about in this fic but jesse? absolutely trans. without a doubt.

Lake sat by the water for a long, long time. The shore felt like an in-between. She was  _ off the train _ , she was finally free. No more running from the Flecs, no more mirroring Tulip… She could be her  _ own _ person! 

But… she didn’t really know  _ how _ to be her own person. 

She knew that Tulip had a family and a house. Tulip went to school. Tulip had, like, a social security number? Lake didn’t have any of those, and she wasn’t really sure how to get them, seeing as she was from the Mirror World, and also a teenager. 

She looked to her side as Jesse sat down next to her. 

“Hey, you okay? You’ve been out here for a while and the sun is starting to go down.”

She hugged her own arms, pulling her legs to her chest. “Yeah, yeah I’m just thinking… I’m not really sure where to go from here, y’know?”

“What do you mean?” Jesse tilted his head, hair falling in his eyes. 

“I mean, like… you had somewhere to go back to, right? You had people waiting for you. I’m just… kinda  _ here _ . And I kinda like having nowhere to go, nobody to rely on, but…” she sighed. “I dunno. Just feeling kinda lost. I never thought freedom would be so…”

“Much?” Jessie supplied.

Lake just laughed. “Yeah. That.”

The waves lapped at the shore. Jessie scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder slow enough that she could move away if she wanted to. She didn’t, leaning against him instead. 

(Being affectionate with Lake was a little bit like approaching a wild deer, he thought to himself. Just move slow, let her decide what she wanted, even if it took a while. He was willing to be patient.)

“Well… I’m gonna be honest, I was really just… planning on you sticking with me?”

She tensed, which was an odd sensation. He quickly added, “Only if you wanted to, I mean. I was just thinking…”

She didn’t look at him or stop him, so he continued.

“Like, we have a spare bedroom and everything! Since I don’t think you have to eat or anything, you can just… Stay here. I can make up a story to tell my mom about how you’ve got a weird skin condition and are leaving, like, an abusive home, which isn’t far from the truth, I don’t think. She’d be happy to take you in! She keeps saying I should find better people to hang out with, anyway… and I think she’d really like you.”

He knew he was rambling at this point, but he couldn't manage to shut up once he had gotten started, and Lake hadn’t stopped him at all. 

“...You’d really want me to stay here? I’m not exactly…  _ normal _ .”

“Yeah, I know. It’s part of what I like about you!”

She laughed again, reaching around and ruffling Jesse’s hair. “You’re weird.”

“You’re weird!” He tried to ruffle hers, wincing in pain and pulling his hand back, looking at it before realizing he was uninjured laughing again.. “Your hair feels like steel wool!”

“Haha, I’m immune to having my hair messed up!” She hugged him, flopping backwards against the grass and taking him down with her. They both laid there for a while, laughing until they were short of breath.

Then they just laid there, breathing together, still half-hugging half just laying on top of each other.

“...I think I  _ would  _ like to stay with you, but… it won’t be easy. Not for you, not for me, not for anybody. It’ll… be weird.”

Jesse rolled over, using her arm like a pillow, surprised at how comfortable it was despite being effectively a metal bar. 

“What, weirder than the train? Keep dreamin’. I’m ready for anything!”

“What if I start, like, eating metal or something? Would you be ready for that?”

He nodded like it was the most grave situation he had ever faced. “Yeah. I’d get a job at a hardware store and sneak screws and stuff out for you to eat.”

Lake tried to stay serious, but covered her mouth, giggling at how serious he was about this. “You’re a nerd.”

“Hey! I’m cool. I’m super popular,” he grinned. “Even  _ you _ like me.”

“So what if I do? You can be a likable nerd. You’re living proof!”

She ruffled his hair again and he batted her hand away jokingly. They both laid back with a sigh. 

“...So do you wanna like, come inside now? So I can tell my mom who she’ll be adopting?”

“Adopting?”

“Well, yeah. I’ve always wanted a sibling around my own age! ‘Specially one as cool as you are, Lake.”

She brightened up a bit at the use of her new name, reveling in the vague sense of euphoria it brought. “Cool. I think I can do that.”

They both sat up slowly, still sort of holding each other. They relaxed until they were just hand in hand, and they made their way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you want more!! i have some more fic ideas for these two but idk if i should write them... like, the two of them totally have ptsd from all that. theres no way theyre not traumatized. and i think lake should get therapy considering she did have to murder a dude and im worried about her. is she good????


End file.
